Kastil Kosong
by Hibino Miracle of Kurama
Summary: Naruto dkk pergi camping selama liburan musim panas , ketika camping mereka menemukan sebuah kastil tak berpenghuni. sejak mengunjungi kastil tersebut mereka mengalami serentetan kejadian aneh. akan jadi seperti apakah liburan mereka?. chapter update
1. Chapter 1

Author : maaf bila ceritanya kurang jelas dan tidak bermakna sama sekali. Mohon dimaklumi karna saya baru gabung beberapa hari yang lalu jadi mohon bantuanya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Warning : T rate,chara OOC, typo (s)

Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya walaupun gak jelas tapi charanya punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : naruto dkk pergi camping dan menemukan sebuah kastil di tengah hutan lalu berbagai kejadian aneh terjadi. Akan seperti apakah liburan mereka ?

**~*kastil kosong*~**

"sai, ayo kau mau kami tinggal disini ayo cepat masuk!" suara itu menyadarkan sai sari lamunannya, pemuda itu akhirnya segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut mengikuti temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada di mobil.

Ya, bisa ditebak bukan kalau mereka semua sedang menuju tempat camping untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama. Selama di perjalanan mereka hanya diam karna tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga mereka berlima sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu hutan *yaiyalah masa mau camping di pantai*salah satu sari mereka berima keluar dan berkata "ayo semuanya cepat keluar kita sudah sampai nih, oh ayolah cepat lihat disini udara dan pemandangannya indah "

"iya iya naruto jangan berisik ingat kitakan baru sampai " desah seorang wanita bersurai pink

"benar apa yang dikatakan sakura naruto, kau itu sangat berisik" tambah seorang pemuda berambut hitam ke biruan yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat tingkah naruto.

"huh memangnya kenapa kalo aku berisik toh tidak aka ada yang mendengar, selain kalian berempat jadi jamgan ganggu aku"desah naruto sambil melirik kearah sai "kau juga sai kenapa tidak membelaku , bukankah kita teman sejak kecil sai " sambil memeasang puppy eyes terimut miliknya.

Lalu sai membalas "yang kau katakana itu memang benar naruto tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam pertengkaran konyol kalian, dan bukankah lebih baik jika dari sekarang kita membangun tenda, lihat hari sudah mulai gelap" sambil mulai membangun tenda.

"ano, naruto-_kun _ a..ada be..benarnya yang dikatakan sai-_kun_ lebih baik kita segera membangun tenda karna hari mulai gelap" jelas seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna _indigo _dan berkulit putih.

"naruto benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dan sai kita harus cepat mendirikan tenda, bagaimana kalau kita membagi menjadi dua tim satu mencari kayu bakar dan satu lagi mendirikan tenda, bagaimana?". Tanya sakura dengan emosi yang sudah mulai mereda.

"baiklah aku dan Hime mencari kayu bakar kalian bertiga mendirikan tenda ok!" jawab naruto tanpa persetujuan dari sai dan sasuke .

.

.

**Di tengah hutan**

**.**

**.**

selama perjalanan mencari kayu bakar Naruto dan Hinata lebih banyak diam karna tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah sekitar setengah jam mereka berjalan sambil memungut ranting kayu yang jatuh ketanah, mereka menemukan sebuah kastil berwarna putih yang dindingnya sudah mulai terkelupas . Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto ketika berada di depan kastil tersebut untuk kembali ke tempat camping.

"Na…Naruto-_kun _, ayo pergi aku takut li..lihatlah matahari sudah hampir tenggelam lebih baik kita segera kembali sebelum matahari terbenam " .sambil menunduk karna tanganya bertautan dengan tangan Naruto.

"baiklah,.. ayo, lagi pula akan sulit menemukan jalan apabila matahari sudah tenggelam, sini biar aku saja yang membawa kayu bakar itu".ucap naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan karna dilihatnya Hinata tampak kelelahan membawa kayu bakar tersebut.

.

.

**Di tempat camping**

**.**

**.**

"hah…. Naruto dan Hinata kemana sih, masa 1 jam nyari kayu bakar kagak balik-balik juga,apa tuh anak dimakan dedemit kali yaa atau mungkin tersesat ?" ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir takut apa bila kedua temannya tersesat dan lupa jalan ke tempat camping.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"ooi… Sakura kami kembali maaf terlambat karna kami sempat tersesat tadi, tapi untung saja Hime ingat jalan pulang" ucap naruto sambil memandang kea rah Hinata yang sedang menundukdengan wajah yang mulai memerah karna dipandang oleh Naruto

"iya… tidak apa-apa untung kalian kembali kalau tidak aku sudah menyuruh sai untuk mencari kalian berdua. Jadi mana kayu bakarnya ?aku ingin menyalakan api unggun" jelas Sakura sambil meminta kayu bakar yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"ini" jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan kayu bakar kepada sakura.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mencoba menyalakan api dan akhirnya berhasil Naruto mulai menceritakan apa yang ia temukan di hutan.  
"eh… apa kalian percaya jika aku mengatakan kalu aku tadi menemukan sebuah kastil di tengah hutan" ucap naruto memulai percakapan.

"iya"

"tidak"

"tidak"

"tidak"

"kenapa kalian tidak percaya aku tuh berkata -jujurnya kalau tidak percaya tanya saja kepada Hime" ucap Narto sambil menggembingkan kedua pipinya.

" hei, Hinata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya penasaran.

"I….iya be..benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-_kun_ kami tadi melihat kastil yang mengerikan di tengah hutan tadi,tapi karna aku takut dan hari sudah mulai senja jadi kami segera kembali tapi tampaknya Naruto-_kun_ ingin memeriksa kastil tersebut" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

" benar apa yang dikatakan Hime, aku memeang ingin memeriksa kastil tersebut begini saja bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita memeriksa kastil tersebut, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto pada semua temanya.

"baiklah , tapi ada syaratnya" jawab Sai sambil menyeringgai

"apa syaratnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"membuat makan malam untuk kami selama cmping" sambar Sakura dengan muka berseri.

"APAAAAAA?" Naruto berteriak dengan kuah yang menyemprot kemana-mana

"woi Naruto kalau teriak kira-kira donk jangan pake kuah juga kali, jorok tau Naruto" kata Sakura sambil mengelap mukanya yang belepotan kuah Naruto.

"iya,iya maaf, baik aku terima syaratmu Sa-ku-ra, tapi jika aku banar kau yanmg masak makan malam selama camping , bagaimana?" Naruto menayai Sakura tentang syaratnya.

"oke siapa takut, jadi kita sepakat besok pagi kita ke tengah hutan untuk menemukan dan menyalidiki kastil yang dibilang oleh Naruto oke!" jerit Sakura bersemengat *wah semangat Naruto menular pada Sakura rupanya*

"baiklah!" mereka semua menjawab dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

.

.

**Keesokan paginya**

**.**

**.**

" hei, narutooo ayoo bangun sudah pagi nih katanya mau ke kastil ayo cepat nanti keburu siang" Sakura mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang masih tidur dengan leleapnya.

" hoamzz….. ada apa sih Sakura aku kan masih ngantuk"jawab Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya kembali.

" huh… ehm… NARUTOOOOOO CEPAAAAT BANGUNNN! KATANYAA KAU MAUUU KE KAASSSSTIL KAAAN?" Sakura berteriak pake toa super yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"iya, iya sakura aku bangun sudah aku mau mandi dulu yaa" Naruto pun bangun dan segera ngacir ke kali terdekat.

.

.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi mereka semua pergi menjelajahi hutan selema 30 menit dan menemukan sebuah kastil putih besar di tengah hutan, tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dsn Hinata. Lalu mereka mencoba membuka pintu gerbang yang ternyata tidak terkunci mereka pun masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut. Dari luar terlihat jika halaman kastil yang tidak terawatt *yaiyalah, kalo bersih itu baru aneh*.

"hei sakura benr kan disini ada kastil jadi mulai sari mala mini sampai seterusnya kau yang memasak makan malam sesuai janjimu" Naruto mengngatkan Sakura akan syaratnya tadi malam.

"iya ,iya Naruto kau benar sudah aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi mengerti!" Sakura berkata sambil sedikit memerintah

Satu persatu dari mereka masuk ke dalam kastilkarna pintu kastil tersebut tidak terkunci * kalo kekunci mana mungkin bisa masuk*. Saat memasuki kastil tersebut mereka langsung mendapatkan hawa mwncekam antara bulu kudut merinding, hawa terasa sangat dingin, dan tubuh terasa bergetar.

"hei, Naruto kenapa waktu memesuki kastil ini aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak yaa" Tanya Sai kepada Naruto yang berjalan paling ddepan.

"aku juga tidak tau Sai kenpa behitu , karna aku merasa merinding ketika memasuki kastil ini"ucap Naruto yang juga mulai merasakan hawa mencekam di kastil tersebut.

"Na…Naruto-_kun _a..aku ta..takut kastil ini sangat me..mengerikan, a..ayo ki..kita kembali sa..saja ke tem..tempat camping" Hinata sangat ketakutan hingga bicara sambil tergagap.

" sudahlah Hime kan ada aku disini jadi kau tidak perlu takut, lagi pula hari masih pagi kan" jawab Naruto lembut kepada Hinata yang tampak ketakutan.

"betul apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata kita kan rame-rame jadi tidak perlu takut, beda suasana jika kau sendiri disini, mengerti?" tambah Sasuke dengan mukanya yang super datar *sampai hidung,mata , dan mulutnya gak kelihatan ya ^.^v*.

" terima kasih sekarng aku sudah tidak yakut lagi"Hinata berkata dengan teng sampai ia melihat sekelebat bayangan melintas di depan nyaa "waaaa… apa itu tadi seperti ada sesuatu yang lewat?" Hinata berkata sambil setengah berteriak.

"hah.. apa yang kalihat Hinata kami tidak melihat apapun tadi mungkin hanya angin lalu Hinata" Sasuke berkata dengan OOC nya yang mulai keluar.

" hei.. Sasuke kau sudah pikun ya.. semua cendela dan pintu kan tertutup" Sai berkata dengan Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak *wah sai OOcnya keluar juga*.

" eh.. masa perasaan waktu masuk tadi pintunya gak kututup deh" bela Sasuke karna tidak terima dibilang pikun oleh Sai

" itu karna kau masuk setelah Sakura ,coba kau masuk setelahku maka aku mengiakan jawabanmu, tapi.. berhubung aku yang terakhir masuk jadi kututp tadi pintunya" jawab Sai dengan OOC yang masih melekat pada dirinya.

" oh.. begitu ya.. ,tapi.. kalau bukan angin terus apa donk?" Tanya Sasuke yang OoC nya belum hilang-hilang juga.

" kayaknya ada yang aneh dengan kastil ini" jawab Sai dengan nada datarnya dan tampaknya sudah hilang OOC nya.

" BAIKLAH, jadi makin seru nih meriksanya jadi bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?" Tanya Naruto pada teman-temanya.

"baiklah"

"baiklah"

"baiklah"

"TIDAK"

"lho, kenapa Hime tidak mau, kan kau bersama aku nanti , lagi pula kita dipecah menjadi tiga kok, gini nih aku dengan kau Hime, Sakura dengan Sasuke, dan Sai maaf kau sendirian kau berani saja kan ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sai yang dari tadi diam saja.

"uuh …, baiklah kalau aku tetap bersama Naruto-_kun_"

" hn, baiklah aku sendiri saja " jawab Sai sambil segera pergi dari sana.

"eit… tunggu dulu Sai ingat kita bertemu lagi disini satu jam lagi ok!" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit berteriak

Sai mengambil arah ke kanan. Sakura dan Sasuke kea rah kiri, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata lurus kedepan.

.

.

**Sai in dinning room**

**.**

Sai berjalan di ruang makan dengan santai tanpa mengetahui ada yang membuntutinya dari tadi. Setelah melihat sekeliling ia merasak ada sesuatu yang aneh yaitu ada berbagai macam makanan enak di atas meja makan.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Sai masuk ke dapur untuk mencari siapa yang membuat makanan tersebut .dan di dapur tampak seorang wanita dengan baju seragam seperti seorang maid dia tampak sedang memasak sesuatu.

Sai menghampiri wanita tersebut namun Sai terkejut ketika wanita itu menoleh dengan tiba-tiba kearahnya. Dimata Sai wanita yang ada dihadapanya itu sangatlah cantik. Wanita tersebut berkenalan dengan Said an mempersilahkan Sai untuk memakan hidangan yang tersedia dan berjajar dengan rapi di atas meja makan.

Sai pun duduk dan memulai sarapanya* hah memangnya mau pergi ke kastil gak sarapan dulu tuh* dengan tenang. Di tengah kegiatan makanya wanita itu bertanya "apakah makanannya enak?" tanyanya.

"iya, sangat… enak Ino, bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Sakura" jawab Sai sambil mengunya makanan.

"kalu begitu akan kubuatkan lagi ya" jawab wanita yang ternyata bernama ino tersebut.

" eh… jangan ini saja sudah cukup" namun dilihatnya Ino sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya dan ketika ia melihat makanan yang semula dilahapnya dipiringnya hanya ada cacing, jari tangan dan telinga yang tampak sangat mengerika di mata Sai.

"hwaa.. apa ini kok jdi begini… masa tadi aku makan yang kaya ginian..uekh.. uh toilet…toilett ugh…" setelah itu Sai langsung mencari keberadaan sang toilet.

**Sasuke and Sakura in living room**

.

"hei Sakura lihatlah tempat ini sepertinya tidak ada penghuninya. Benar kan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"iya benar tampaknya seperti itu . eh tapi apa itu uang ada di atas meja ?" jawab dan Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke sang pujaan hati*cie….cie sakuraaa suit…suit…*.

"i…itu tampaknya seperti sebuah foto keluarga deh" jawab Sasuke sambil menyipitkan mata.

" eh.. masa sih ayo kita lihat!"perintah Sakura.

.

.

**Naruto and Hinata in bedroom**

**.**

Setelah menaiki tangga mereka smapai di kamar tidur mereka terkejut karna kamr tersebut begitu terang, bahkan lebih terang dari kamr yang lain terlihat disana ad seorang wanita yang duduk menghadap cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya Naruto dan Hinata ingin menghampiri wanita tersebut namu Naruto dikejutkan oleh teriakan Said an ketika melihat ke dalam kamar kamar tersebut menjadi gelap gulita dan tida ada seorang pun disana .

Karna wanita yang sebelumnya berada di kamar sudah tidak ada mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Sai juga Sasuke dan Sakura karna mereka janjian 1 jam lagi bertemu di tempat semula..

.

.

**Ruangan setelah memasuki pintu masuk**

**.**

"hei Hime tampaknya mereka belum kemari iya kan" tanay Naruto pada Hinata

"be….betul Naruo-_kun _. tampaknya mereka belum kembali" jawab Hinata sambil sedikit tergagap.

"OI…. NARUTO… HINATA…. APAKAH ITU KALIAN" tampak seorang wanita yang berlali sambir berteriak di kejauhan.

"IYA….. INI…. KAMI….." balas naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"oh ternyata kalian jadi apa kalian bertemu Sai?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru dating.

"tidak " jawab mereka serempak.

"i…itu sepertinya Sai-_kun _" ucap Hinata sambil tergagap.

"eh betul itu Sai. OI SAI… APA KAU… BAIK-BAIK SAJA…..?" Tanya Sakura sambil berteriak.

"Hei Sakura aku ini kan sudah dekat jadi tidak perlu teriak-teriak berisik tau" balas sai pada Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar balasan Sai.

**TBC**

Hwaa maaf gak jelas yaa tolong dimaklumi lah yaa

**Ngobrol bareng chara**

Naruto: hei ap aku tampak pemberani disini

Ap:gak juga tuh

Sai : hei ap kenapa aku dapat nista disini.

Ap : gak papa donk sekali-sekali lah

Sasuke: kenapa aku disini OoC banget sih

Ap : biarin kan aku yang nulis suka-suka aku donk

Sasuke: heh awas kau yaa* nyiapim chidori*

Ap : eh iya-iya chapter sepan kamu cool deh* jadi dingin sedingin batu es gitu*

Sakura : yeeee aku jadi pasangan Sasuke

Sasuke : diam Sakura berisik tau.

**All chara: review please! ^o^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Ap : maaf jika di chapter pertama tidak ada tulisan chapter 1 dan maaf karna ada banyak/bertebaran typo, dan kayaknya aka nada perubahan genre dari horror/romance jadi horror/mistery* mohon dimaklumi karna menurut saya dicerita saya gak ada unsure romace nya*. jadi saya akan berusaha lebih baik, jadi mohon bantuanya *bungkuk- bungkuk*

Warning : T rate, typo (s),OOC,EYD yang sangat buruk *menurut ap*.

Pairing : NaruHina, slight SasuSaku.

Disclaimer : cerita punya ap walaupun gak helas tapi charanya punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto dkk pergi camping dan menemukan sebuah kastil kosong di tengah hutan. Sejak memasuki kastil tersebut mereka mengalami berbagaikejadian jadi apakah liburan mereka?

Balasan review:

**Cococo123 : **thanks udah bilangin jadi tenang aja udah ku ganti thank for review

**Lilyka : **oke akan aku coba saranya and thank for review and saranya :D tapi….gak janji juga yaaa bakalan ku pake saranya *sorry*

**Kaze no Nachi :** bener juga ya salah tulis ternyata thank for review

Oke deh baca aja langsung ^o^v

**~*kastil kosong*~**

**Chapter 2**

**Di dalam ruangan sesudah memasuki pintu**

.

.

"baiklah semua sudah terkumpul, jadi ayo pergi sekarang" Sai berkata karna sudah sangat ketakutan dengan kastil tersebut.

"eh… tunggu apa benda berkilau di atas meja itu?" Tanya Hinata entah kepada siapa. Tiba-tiba dating seorang nenek tua dan memperingatkan mereka" kalian… sebaiknya segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan jangan ambil barang apapunkarrna itu akan membahayakan nyawa kalian" kata sang nenek.

Namun terlambat Hinata sudah terlanjur mengambil kalung yang ada di atas meja yang dilihatnya tadi, Hinata mengambil kalung itu karna kalung tersebut sangat indah terlebih karna berbentuk bintang dengan sebuah permata warna merah darah di tengahnya dan tanpa sadar ia mengambil kalung tersebut .

Setelah diperingatkan oleh sang nenek mereka semua langsung ngacir keluar kastil tak terkecuali Hinata yang telah lari sambil membawa kalung tersebut yang sedari tadi di genggamnya tanpa sadar

=sSs=

**Di tempat camping**

**.**

**.**

"hah… lelah sakali rasanya apalagi perutku lapar…. Benar kan Hime" ucap Naruto dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

"betul apa yang kau katakana Naruto aku juga lapar" sahut Sakura dengan seenaknya.

"woy Sakura kamu emang Hime ya ? yang kutanya kan Hime bukan kamu" ucap Naruto pada Sakura

"ti-tidak apa Naruto jangan marah pada Sakura, dan aku juga lapar" ucap Hinata dengan lembut pada Naruto

.

.

**Siangnya**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sangat sepi sampai Sai memulai pembicaraan tentang kastil yang mereka datangi tadi pagi.

"hei Naruto apa besok kita pulang saja, um… jujur aku trauma dengan kastil itu" Sai berkata sambil memulai pembicaraan

"memangnya apa yang kau traumakan Sai?, menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dengan kastil itu"Tanya Sasuke pada Sai

"uh…. Gimana ngomongnya yaa bingung" ucap Sai lirih sehingga membuat yang lain ikut bingung

"sudahlah Sai ceritakan saja, kami akan mendengarkan kok" ucap Sakura pada Sai.

"iya Sai ceritakan saja jangan malu-malu gitu kita kan sahabat" tambah Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

"baiklah,ehm…,"Sai menaruk nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai bercerita "apakah kalian tau saat kita berpencar aku bertemu denganwanita bernama Ino, dia bercerita padaku bahwa ia adalah pelayan di kastil itu, lalu dia menyuruhku untuk memakan hasil masakanya,dan dia bertanya padaku apakah masakannya enak 'apakah enak' lalu kujawab 'enak' , awalnya dia ingin membuatkan lagi untukku namun ketika kulihat kesampngku dia menghilang dan seketika makanan yang kumakan berubah menjadi jari,ulat dan kuping(telinga) yang masih mengeluarkan darah, untuk itulah lebih baik selama liburan kita ke pantai saja yaa"jelas Sai panjang lebar namun terbyata yang mendengarkan hanya Sasuke dan Hinata karna Naruto dan Sakura tertidur di tengah cerita.

" oke kita pergi ke pantai besok , iya kan Sakura? Sakura? Woy Sakura bangun!" Tanya dan teriak -?- Sasuke pada Sakura.

"eh… apa ada banjir yaa ?" Tanya Sakura sangking kagetnya karna lagi enajan tidur dibangunin sampai berkata hal yang sangat aneh masa ad banjir di hutan yang ada kebakaran kale

" apa kau mendengar cerita Sai ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh selidik.

"err…. I-i-iya, aku dengar Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil sedikit tergagap

"baguslah berarti kau taukan besok kita mau apa ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi pada Sakura

"me…memang apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" Tanya sakura pada Sasuke

" bukannya aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau tidak menjawab tapi malah balik bertanya padaku,hah!" Sasuke berkata sambil sedikit berteriak dan tanpa kuah tentunya, kalau paki kuah banjirlah sudah muka Sakura tentunya

"err….. besok kita akan berenang ke sungai " jawab Sakura asal

"bukan" jawab Sasuke datar

"err…. Besok kita akan ke pantai" jawab Sakura sangat ngasal Dalam hati Sakura juga sudah mulai berdoa 'semoga saja benar jika salah pasti aku bakal diputusi Sasuke' tapi ajaibnya jawabanya benar

"betul kita akan ke pantai besok jadi bersiaplah malam ini!" kata Sasuke sambil sedikit memerintah

"hee.. benarkah err… baiklah" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit terkejut.

**Paginya**

**.**

**.**

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ bangun kita kan mau ke pantai jadi… ayo cepat bangun nanti Naruto-_kun_ kami tinggal kalu tak segera bangun" ucap Hinata sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto

"hoamz… apa yang kau katakana Hime memang siapa yang mau ke pantai?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

" kita semua!" ucap Hinata singkat,padat,dan jelas. Sontak membuat Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata segera membuka mata lebar-lebar

"hee.. benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan shock

"eh… bu..bukanya tadi malam Sa…Saauke-_kun_ sudah bilang kepada kita!" jawab Hinata

" hah… masa kok aku gak dengar yaa.." ucap Naruto dan baru sadar kalau dirinya ditengah cerita Sai tertidur

"hei.. Hime apakah si teme itu bilang akan ke pantai saat Sai selesai bercerita?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata pun mengangguk "oh… pantas aku tidak dengar" kata Naruto lirih

"YOSH…. Aku akan mulai bersiap-siap kau tunggu aku di luar ya Hime" kata Naruto lembut pada Hinata

"ba-baiklah Naruto-_kun_ a-aku tunggu di lu-luar ya.." Hinata segera keluar tenda dengan wajah memerah

=sSs=

**Di perjalanan menuju pantai**

**.**

**. **

Keadaan sangat sepi di dalam mobil karna Sasuke asik menyetir, Sakura sedang minta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk menginap err… gratis di hotelnya,Sai asik melukis, Hinata dan Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil memandang ke luar jendela

Setelah selesai melukis dan menyimpan alat lukisnya Sai memulai pembicaraan "hei Naruto sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh nenek yang tiba-tiba dating ke kastil semalam , jujur aku kurang mendengar karna perutku mulas" Tanya Sai pad Naruto

" oh.. kata nenek itu kita harus segera meninggalkan kastil dan tidak boleh membawa benda apapun dari sana, kalu kita membawa satu benda saja dijamin benda itu akan membahayakan nyawa kita, begitu katanya" Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menatap Hinta yang sedari tadi diam sambil mengamati suatu benda

Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto Hinata merasa sangat bersalah dan ia mulaimenangis, di tengah isakanya ia merasa ada yang melihatnya dari belakang ,padahal dibelakang kosong hanya ada barang-barang mereka saja

" hei.. Hime sedari tadi kulihat kau terus mengamati benda itu memangnya ada apa dengan benda itu ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata

" Hime…. Kau baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang tertunduk dan tampaksebuah cairan bening jatuh ke bawah tanganya.

"hiks… Na…Naruto-_kun _a…aku mem..memba..membawa se..sesuatu da…dari kas..kastil.. i..itu hiks… ma..mafkan a…aku Na…hiks…Naruto-_kun" _Hinata berkata denganmenangis tersedu-sedu.

"a..apa yang kau katakan Hime ? jawab ini semua bohong kan" ucap Naruto shock karna Hinata telah membawa benda dari kastil tersebut.

"ti..tidak a..aku be..benar-benar membawa suatu benda" ucap Hinata saat isak tangisnya mulai mereda

"baiklah Hime tenangkan dirimu dan berceritalah padaku" kata Naruto lembut sambil mengusap bekas air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata

"baikla Na…Naruto-_kun_" Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita " jadi begini Naruto-_kun_ tadi aku mengambil sebuah kalung di atas meja lalu nenek itu datang , berhubung perhatianku masih terpusat pada kalung tersebut aku jadi tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh nenek itu, jadi saat kulihat kalian berlari aku pun ikut berlari keluar dan aku melupakan kalung yang masih ada dalam genggamanku" terang Hinata panjang lebar pada Naruto

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke,Sakura dan Sai mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan seksamak dan mereka mulai meresakan perasaan tidak enak, akhirnya Sai berkata pada Hinata " Hinata memangnya benda apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Sai pada Hinata

" ini" Hinta menunjukan kalung yang sedari tadi ia genggam degan erat.

"kalung itu… sepertinya aku pernah liat, ah iya kalung itu milik sahabat kecilku yang bernama Ino" ucap Sakura dan sontak membuat mereka semua kaget.

" Hei Sakura apa kau tahu pelayan yang menyediakan makan cacing untukku itu bernama Ino" ucap Sai pada Sakura

"hee benarkah tapi.. aku tidak mendengar kau berkata seperti itu, karna aku mulai tertidur saat kau bilang kau memasuki ruang dapur hehehe" Sakura berkata dengan tersenyum lebar

"tapi.. dari mana kau mengenal Ino,Sakura? "Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura

"oh… itu.. dulu saat aku masih kecil ia adalah tetanggaku tapi saat aku berumur tujuh tahun ia pindah ke luar kota, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi" jelas Sakura pada Sasuke

San semua temanya hanya membalas dengan ber 'oh' ria kecuali Hinta dia langsung bertanya " jadi kenapa Ino bisa bekerja dan menjadi arwah gentayangan di kastil itu?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura

"kalau soal itu aku pun tidak tau" jawabSakura seadanya

"oh" ucap Hinata yang tampak kecewa

"sudahlah Hime jangan murung seperti itu lebih baik kita berpikir kita akan kembali ke kastil itu atau melanjutkan liburan kita di pantai" Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke pundaknya

" jadi bagaimana ? kembali atau terus?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke

" sebaiknya kita kembali dulu dan mengembalikan kalung itu lalu kita baru melanjutkan liburan ke pantai" jawab Sasuke santaii sambil masih fokus menyetir

"tapi aku sudah bilang pada kaa-_san_ kalau kita akan menginap di hotel milikku malam ini, dan kaa-_san_ juga telah memesan 2 kamar vip untuk kita, jadi kita harus tetap ke pantai , barang satu malam!" Sakura berkata sambil sedikit berteriak, terlihat sebuah kekecewaan yang besar di wajah Sakura

Naruto dan Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Sakura, ssedangkan Sai dia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke kastil itu jadi ia memilih terus ke pantai, kalau Sasuke terserah ke pantai atau ke tempat camping mereka yang semula

" baiklah, Sakura tapi hanya semalam yaa karna kalung ini harus seegera dikembalikan ok!, tapi kalau Hime apakah mau ke pantai atau ke kastil dulu?" kata Naruto pada Sakura dan Hinata

" ka..kalu Na..Naruto-_kun_ ingin ke pantai dulu tidak apa, aku akan menerimanya dengan senag hati" ucap Hinata sambil melirik pada Sakura

"kalau aku terserah" jawab Said an Sasuke bersamaan

Sakura menunjukan sebuah senyum simpul " tidak apa, yang penting kalian jadi menginap ke hotel ku ok!" Sakura berkata dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan

.

=sSs=

.

**Di pantai**

**.**

**.**

" wah pantai memang yang terbaik….." ucap Sai dengan semangat dan membuatnya OOC

"tenanglah Sai kita kan baru sampai, lagi pula ini kan bukan untuk pertama kalinya kau ke pantai"

Sasukemenenangkan Sai yang sudah lari-lari gaje *hah emang sejak kapan larinya*

"woy …. Sai cepat masuk kitakan akan segera ke hotel!" perintah Naruto pada Sai

" iya… aku juga tau akan hal itu" Sai segera berlari ke mobil

.

=sSs=

.

**Di hotel**

**.**

**.**

" hah… akhirnya sampai, capeknya…. Pinggangku pegel semua,kakiku sampai kesemutan" Naruto segera keluar setelah sampai di hotel **Haruno's hotel **

" sudahlah dobe kau kan hanya duduk sedangkan aku yang menyetir tentu lebih pegal darimu jadi berhenti mengeluh"ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang super datar

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kalian segera ambil barang masing-masing dan segera pergi ke kamar oke!" perintah Sakura pada semua temanya

"baiklah…" jawab mereka semua serempak kecuali Sasuke dia hanya ber 'hn,' ria

.

=sSs=

.

**Di depan kamar**

**.**

**.**

"jadi kamar kami yang mana Sakura?" Tanya para anak laki-lakipada Sakura

" yang itu saja " ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kamar bertuliskan angka **23 **

" baiklah sampai ketemu besok pagi…" jawab mereka serempak sambil memasuku kamar masing-masing.

**TBC…**

Hwa… maaf ceritanya makin aneh yaa tapii tolong ikuti terus alurnya yaa

**Ngobrol bareng chara:**

Naruto: hei ap kenapa aku ngomongnya dikit di chapter ini, rasanya banyakan ngomongnya Sasuke deh

Ap : eh masa kayaknya sama tuh

Naruto : kayaknya gak tuh

Ap : udah ah males ribut ama kamu

Sasuke: thanks kamu udah nepetin janjimu ap

Ap : iya tapi chapter depan gak janji deh kamu bakal coll lagi khekhekhe *tawa setan*

Sai : kenapa aku OOC banget disini

Ap : karna kamu emang pantes banget jadi OOC, jadi jangan ngeluh

Sai : *nyiapin jurus buat ngebunuh Ap*

Sakura : mau ngomong apa yah blank nih…., dan makasih buat Ap karna disini aku sempurna~…. *sempurna apaan*

Sasuke : dimataku kamu tuh gak ada sempurnanya tau dimataku

Sakura : ih apaan sih ngiriyaa *dalem ati* ( hwaa Sasuke tolong jangan putusi akuu)

Hinata: a..ano… bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi… lanjut aja

All: GUBRAK! Kirain mau ngomong apa

**All chara: review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hibino** : wokeh… sudah sampai chapter 3 nih, dan entah kenapa cerita ini makin aneh plus abal banget,kagak ada pesan apapun yaa mohon dimaklumi lah karna saya masih newbie. Jadi untuk para senpai sekalian mohon luangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal punya saya ini ARIGATO GOZAIMASU *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Warning : **agak OOC ,typo (s), EYD yang membingungkan *menurut Hibi*, abal banget

**Rate :** T

**Pairing : **NaruHina, slight SasuSaku

**Disclaimer : **cerita punya saya tapi charanya punya om **Masashi Kishimoto**

(maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, oke langsung saja )

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*kastil kosong*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Di dalam kamar (perempuan)**

**.**

**.**

" Sakura_-san _aku mau mandi" Hinata memulai pembicaraan dengan mengucapkan ingin mandi *what...! Hinata ngomong mau mandi *lebay'*

"ya udah mandi aja kenapa mesti ngomong ke aku " ucap Sakura sambil membereskan bajunya *oh bawa baju ternyata kupikir enggak *plak T.T*

"a..ano aku gak tau dimana kamar mandinya, Sakura-_san_" Hinata lalu berjalan kea rah Sakura

"oh ngomong donk, yang itu kamar mandinya tepat berada di belakang kamu Hinata" Sakuura berkata sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada di belakang Hinata

"eh, Hinata tunggu deh kamu pakai kalung ya?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura

"iya… menurutku lebih baik kupakai daripada hilang,kan kalu hilang aku jadi gak bisa mengembalikan kalung ini ke 'kastil kosong' di tengah hutan. kan Sakura?" jawab dan Tanya Hinata pada Sakura

"iya juga ya, hehehe"jawab Sakura lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan dengan Sakura,Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pintu sang kamar mandi *lebay mode :on*Hinata pun segera masuk dan mulai melepas bajunya *waw… harus disensor khekhekhe* terlihatlah kulit putih Hinata yang hanya di tutupi oleh selembar handuk.

Dia pun segera menyalakan shower *bener gak sih tulisannya* namun yang keluar dari shower tersebut bukanlah air melainkan… "KYAAAA… daraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" seketika Hinata terpeleset lau kepalanya membentur lantai sehingga mengeluarkan darah dan tak sadarkan diri

Sakura tersentak seketika saat mendengar teriakan Hinata dia langsung menninggalkan bajunya yang berserakan dan berlari kea rah kamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Hinata yang kepalanya bersimba darah lalu dia berkata " HINATA kau tidak apa kan, ayo bukalah matamu Hinata" namun tak ada jawaban ,Sakura segera keluar dan menuju ke kamar anak laki-laki

_sSs_

.

**Di dalam kamar (laki-laki)*sebelum Hinata terpeleset***

**.**

**.**

"baiklah kita bagi tempat tidurnya sekarang" ucap Naruto bersemangat, "tapi….. berhubung tempat tidurnya Cuma dua jadi bagaimana kalau melalui pengundian!" Naruto member usul untuk pembagian tempat tidur

"hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' sedangkan Sai mulai mengeluarkan ke OOC-an nya

"baiklah ayo kita mulai 'NARUTO" namun terdengar teriakan lain diluar pintu

"NARUTO"

"eh… siapa itu Sakura ya?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok yang ada di luar pintu

"HEI..NARUTOOOOOO CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAA, HINATA SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA SEKARANG"Sakura bekata sambil berteriak dan menggedor pintu kamar para cowo

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V (point of view)**

Aku tersentak saat Sakura berkata kalu Hinata dalam bahaya, aku segera berlari ke pintu masuk dan meninggalkan kotak undian yang tadi kupegang *ingat untuk pembagian tempat tidur*, begitu membuka pintu kulihat raut cemas dan khawatir di wajah Sakura.

"Na..Naruto…., Hinata….Hinata…" kulihat air mata Sakura mulai membahasi pipinya yang mulus dan putih tanpa noda *kenapa jadi muji kulit Sakura*

Aku segera berlari kea rah kamar Hinata dan Sakura , dan kulihat Hinata terbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang mulai memerah karna darah Hinata, 'tunggu darah Hinata?' setelah ku perhatikan ternyata warna merah itu berasal dari kepala Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua temanku datang, dan membantuku untuk mengangkat Hinata ke atas tempat tidur, "hei… Sai cepat telepon ambulans sekarang!" perintahku pada Sai namun dia menjawab "tapi-" namun aku menyelanya "tidak ada tapi-tapian kalau ku bilang sekarang ya… SEKARANG!"

"huh… baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Na-ru-to" entah mengapa aku merasa Sai seakan tidak berminat untuk membantu Hinata, namun segera kutepis pikiranku tentang Said an kufokuskan pikiranku pada Hinata yang sedang terluka

End of Naruto P.O.V

.

.

Setelah diperintah dengan paksa oleh Naruto Sai segera berjalan gontai ke kamarnya dan dia seakan tidak perduli dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranya

'hah… kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak ingin membantu Hinata yaa padahal dia kan temanku, teman dari kecil lagi…. Tapi.. ada perasaan senang di dadaku saat melihat Hinata sekarat kenapa… ya.., hah sudahlah tak usah kupikirkan lagi' batinya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendengar *ya`i…yalah*

Tanpa disadari oleh Sai ada sesosok bayangan yang memerhatikan dirinya dari tadi, entah bagaimana caranya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya, padahal sosok itu selalu mengikuti Sai dari tadi, ya.. bisa dibilang sejak Sai meninggalkan kastil kosong yang ada di hutan tempat ia semalam berkemah.

Terlihat seringgai tipis terukir di bibir sosok tersebut, dia lalu segera mengikuti Sai yang sudah mulai menjauh.

* * *

**Di rumah sakit**

**.**

**.**

"hei Naruto… tenanglah jangan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu …kau membuatku pusing kau tau"protes Sai pada Naruto yang tidak bisa menunggu dengan tenang, namun jujurSai bingung kenapa ia merasa senang saat melihat Hinata dalam keadaan kritis karna kehilangan banyak darah

Sai mencoba menghilangkan pikirranya tentang Hinata dan memandang sekeliling dia melihat seorang gadis berusia sekitar 14 tahun, berambut pirang dan memakai kalung yang sama persisi seperti kalung yang dibawa Hinata dari kastil. Sai memanggil lalu memanggil Naruto

"hei Naruto lihat …ada gadis ya-" belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan bicaranya Naruto sudah menyela "Sai… bisakah kau diam …aku ini sedang mengkhawatirkan Hinata… dank au bilang ada gadis ya… apa tadi kau bilang ?" Tanya Naruto setelah acara marah-marahnya selesai

'BLETAKK!'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto, setelah puas menjitak Naruto Sai berkata " makanya dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai bicara baru kau boleh ….. jadi begini ….lihat gadis itu dia memakai kalung ya-"belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya ,Naruto sudah pergi ke tempat gadis itu berada

.

"hei namaku Naruto ... boleh kutanya darimana kau dapat kalung itu?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk leher si gadis kecil

"oh… kalung ini ya …. Ini kalung yang dipakai oleh perempuan di keluargaku ya… bisa dibialng jimat atau pelindung lah… memangnya kenapa ?" jawab dan Tanya gadis itu pada Naruto

"ah tidak apa-apa. Oh…ya.. siapa namamu? Dan apakah kau mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama I... I... I... aduh i siapa sih ? oh ya Ino!?" Tanya Naruto pada sang gadis yang sekarang tampak shock karna Sai menyebut nama Ino

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab " Namaku Shion dan benar Ino adalah kakakku yang hilang 10 tahun yang lalu" jawab gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Shion itu dengan lancer tanpa beban seperti mobil yang melaju di jalan tol bebas akan semua hambatan *apa hubungannya?*

Naruto tampak shock mendengar pernyataan Shion dan berkata " hah… hilang….? Bagaimana bisa hilang?" , Shion yang dengar perkataan Naruto langsung menjawab " ya… sebenarnya tidak hilang seperti kabur dari rumah sih, lebih tepatnya pergi bekerja dan tak pernah member kabar sekalipun pada ayah maupun ibu" ucap Shion dengan lancer seperti tadi

" oh… bilang dong" Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Shion, hingga Shion sukses menabrak dinding rumah sakit. Terdengar gumaman lirih Shion "auw… sakit…. Padahal kan kak Naruto kan bukan coco berotot tapi tenaganya kuat banget….. bahkan lebih kuat dari ayah"cibir Shion entah di tunjukkan pada siapa

Naruto ingat jika di ambulans tadi ia melihat Hinata mengenakan kalung ditemukan Hinata di kastil jadi ia bertanya pada Shion perihal kalung itu "jadi… bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang memakai kalung itu selain dari bagian keluargamu apakah ia akan celaka atau apa?"

"ya…. Bagaimana ya….. soalnya setiap kalung pasti mencantumkan nama pemakainya, nah coba lihat kalungku ada nama Shionnya kan eh tunggu dulu kenapa kau jadi bertanya tentang kalungku " jawab Shion sambil menunjukkan bandul kalungnya pada Naruto

"memangnya tidak boleh lagi pula… beberapa hari yang lalu pasangankumenemukan kalung yang sama sepertimu dan dia memakainya lalu di terpeleset di kamar mandi,berdarah,masuk rumah sakit deh"ucap Naruto dengan entengnya seperti tidak ada beban pikiran tentang Hinata di benaknya

"Heh memangnya siapa pemilik kalung itu? karna di setiap kalung pasti ada nama pemiliknya tau" Tanya Shion pada Naruto

"kalau tidak salah…. Saat Hime memperlihatkan kalung… di tengahnya terukir sebuah nama, dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat ada 3 huruf tapi hurufnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca karna tertutup oleh debu"Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Shion sambil memasang pose berpikir, yang malah membuatnya terlihat lucu oleh Shion

"hmpt… bwahahaha…hahaha..hahaha" karna tak sanggup menahan tawa melihat pose berpikirnya tawa Shion pin meledak "hahaha…BWAHAHAHA…..hahaha"Shion menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan tawanya diliriknya Naruto yang seeding memandangnya dengan tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan atau bisa disebut 'death glare'

"maaf kak Naruto…." Setelah meminta maaf pada Naruto Shion melanjutkan bicaranya "mungkin 3 huruf itu adalah nama kakakku, ingat kan kakakku bernama 'Ino' i-n-o ada tiga huruf kan ?" Tanya Shion pada Naruto yang sekarang sepertinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu

Dalam lamunannya Naruto berfikir sesuatu 'hah… bagaimana sekarang masalahnya jadi runyam begini baiklah kalau begitu selepas Hime sembuh kami harus segera menggembalikan kalung Ino segera, ya harus' batin Naruto menggebu-gebu sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Shion

"to….. ruto… KAK NARUTO.." karna tak mendapat jawaban Shion berteriak di telinga Naruto

"eh… apa? ada kebakaran ya..?" Tanya Naruto dengan panik

" gak ada kok, Nah sekarang tusuk aku dengan pisau ini, dan pas-"ucapan Shion yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menusuk dirinya membuat Naruto terkejut

"apa kau sudah gila? Itu sama saja dengan percobaan pembunuhan pada seoarng gadis kau mengerti? Dan aku bisa juga masuk penjara bila kau mati " Naruto yang lepas control langsung memarahi Shion

" hei dengarkan aku dulu… aku kan belum selesai bicara. Kau lihat pisau ini aku akan menusuknya sendiri saja" Shion memegang pisau yang tadi diberikannya pada Naruto dan ingin memusuk dirinya sandiri.

"heah!" Shion terlihat sekuat tenaga menusuk perutnya tapi… ada yang aneh karna pisau itu seperti terhalang oleh sebuah dinding tak kasat mata, pisau yang digenggam Shion perlahan membengkok ke belakang karna Shion mendorong pisau itu sekuat tenaga ke perutnya

"wow… hebat kau Shion …belajar ilmu sulap dari mana?" Naruto sangat kagum karna pisau iru bukannya menusuk perut Shion malah bengkok ke belakang

" ih…. Ini itu bukan sulap tapi… karna pelindung kalung ini tau…. Oh iya satu lagi kalung ini berbalik melukai orang yang memakai apa bila sang pemakai bukan dari klan Yamanaka mengerti?" Tanya Shion pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang terlihat mengkhawatirkan Hinata

"jadi… Hinata terluka karna kalung itu… berarti aku harus segera melepas kalung itu… BAIKLAH kuputuskan untuk melepas kalung itu " ucap Naruto entah pada siapa

"baiklah Shion terima kasih atas infonya ya… dan semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu…dah…." Setelah berpamitan dengan Shion Naruto segera menghampiri Sai dan Sasuke

"ya… semoga kita bertemu lagi kak Naruto….." setelah menjawab salam perpisahan Shion pergi dari tempat itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang ternyata berisikan ayahnya yang sedang koma

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan Shion Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke "hei Teme! Apa… Hinata sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Hn.

"oh jadi… apakah kita bisa menjenguknya sekarang?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn. Belum Dobe dokter bilang Hinata tidak boleh dijenguk sampai nanti malam, tenang saja nanti malam kau boleh menemani Hime-mu kok dan… apakah kau melihat Sakura-ku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto

"ini aneh sejak dari hotel sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat Sakura iya kan dobe? Eh mana si dobe? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku segera kembali ke hotel dan mencari Sakura" setelah selesai berbicara sendiri Sasuke segera pergi ke luar rumah sakit dan mencari taxi

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat Shion berada **

Di sana tampak sorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai tertidur di lengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang sepertinya sedang membuka mata perlahan.

lelaki itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang ia mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang terasa kaku dan memanggil nama gadis yang tertidur di lengannya

"Shion…. Bangun nak" ucapnya lirih, tapi tampaknya berhasil membangunkan sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Shion

"ah.. ayah sudah bangun…"Shion kembali memejamkan mata namun begitu sadar apa yang ia ucapkan ia langsung membuka mata "AYAH SUDAH SADAR!, DOKTER… AYAHKU SUDAH SADARCEPAT KESINI PERIKSA KEADAANNYA"Shion berteriak-teriak memanggil sang dokter yang tak kunjung datang

"sudahlah Shion…..jangan berteriak seperti itu….. apa kau tidak malu….. kita kan bisa memanggil dokter dengan memencet tombol ini iya kan?" Ayah Shion yang baru sadar dari komannya selama 8 tahun segera menenangkan Shion yang sedang berteriak-teriak

"eh… iya juga ya… ngapain aku teriak-teriak tadi bikin sakit tenggorokan aja" Shion memarahi diri sendiri dan kejadian tadi bisa dikategorikan ke OOC-an Shion sudah masuk tingkat dewa *menurut Hibi (singkatan dari Hibino kalau gak suka bilang ya…..)*

Setelah mendengar Shion berteriak-teriak dan ayahnya yang terus menerus memencet tombol datanglah sang dokter berambut pirang dan di kuncir dua dibelakang kepalanya dengan wajah penuh keringat karna berlari dari lorong pertama ke lorong ke tiga *readers:wuidih teriakan Shion kenceng banget sampe kedengeran ke lorong satu padahal bapaknya sakit di lorong tiga) kenapa jadi curcol*

Setelah selesai memeriksa ayah Shion *saya gak nulis nama ayahnya padahal saya tahu namanya,tapi karna saya gak tahu gimana tulisannya jadi gak saya tulis dari pada salah mending gak usah di tulis kan(itu sih menurut Hibi)* dokter bertanya "apakah anda meresakan agak sakit di kaki?"

"um…. Lumayan kaki saya agak nyeri sedikit dan sulit digerakan"jawab ayah Shin pada dokter. Dokter berambut pirang itu tampak mengerti dengan jawaban ayah Shion

"munkin itu efek karna anda koma selama 8 tahun, dan selama 8 tahun kaki anda tidak pernah digerakan jadi… beberapa hari kedepan anda akan melakukan terapi jalan apakah anda bersedia?" Tanya dokter perambut pirang itu pada ayah Shion

"tentu saja saya bersedia… karna saya pasti ingin bisa berjalan lagi" ayah Shion menjawab dengan mantap pertannyaan dokter tersebut

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ayah Shion dokter tersebut berpamitan pergi untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain. Shion segera mengantar dokter ke depan pintu dan memastikan dokter tersebut telah pergi ke ruang pasien yang lain, Shion sefera berlari kea rah ayahnya dan bertanya sesuatu.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua cukup serius dan berakhir dengan wajah shock Shion yang mendengar cerita ayahnya "nah begitulah silsilah tentang kalung yang ada di klan Yamanaka. Memangnya kenpa Shion kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang kalung?" setelah mengakhiri cerita ayah Shion bertanya kenapa Shion menanyakan perihal tentang kalung mereka

"ah… taka pa ayah aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok hehehe…"Shion menjawab dengan wajah ceria namun batinnya sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan seseorang

_sSs_

**.**

**.**

**Di kamar rawat Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas tempat tidur terlihat Hinata yang terbaring dengan lemah, Hinata perlahan membuka mata dan menampilkan iris _aquamarine_ yang bukan miliknya. sementara di sebelahnnya tertidur Naruto sambil menggenggam tangannya

Namun pandangan si gadis tertuju pada Sai yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang kurang nyaman,Hinata perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pisau yang ada di atas meja lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Sai yang tampak tertidur pulas

"heh….. Sai bisa-bisanya kau tertidu pulas disini sementara aku… kau tinggal sendiri. Dan sekarang lihat betapa menyedihkannya nasibku. Sekarang kau harus ikut merasakan ketakutanku." saat 'Hinata' berkata yang terdengar justru bukan suara 'Hinata' yang biasanya selalu lembut namun kata-kata sinis penuh dengan keinginan untuk membunuh, dan aura baik dan penyayang yang selalu berada di sekitarnya telah berubah menjadi hawa dingin dan hawa ingin membunuh

'Hinata' bersiap menghunuskan pisau yang tadi ia ambil diatas meja dan bersiap menusuk jantung Sai

'HEAHH!'

**TBC…..**

Yak… inilah chapter 3 dari fic abal saya yang pertama. Gimana seru gak? Kalo gak seru bilang aja ke Hibi karna berbagai review akan hibi terima dengan sengat senag hati entah itu flame maupun pujian *ngarep* pokoknya akan tetap di terima dengan senang hati deh

Oke udah cukup curcolnya*emang ini termasuk curcol ya* lanjut dengan **ngobrol bareng chara:**

Hibi:akhirnya fic terbaik sepanjang menit telah terpublish senangnya

Naruto: apa baiknya coba? Lihat Hime kan kasihan… huhuhu….*ini beneran Naruto bukan sih*

Hibi: oke-oke tenang aja Naruto-_chan_ chapter depan Hime-mu pasti gak bakal luka lagi aku janji deh

Naruto: bener ya…. Awas kalo bohong guwa rasengan lu…

Hibi:tenang aja Nar… guwa bakalan tepatin janji kok…. Oh ya.. mana yang laen?

All *kecuali Hinata*: kita disini! males denger lu berdua ngobrol yang gak penting

Naruto: hoi masa gak penting sih, init uh demi keselamatan Hime tau

Hinata: *pingsan di tempat karna mendengar perkataan Naruto*

Sai : terserah lu dah kita mau pergi dulu ya…. Jaa…. Naruto

Naruto: hoi… masa guwa ditinggal sih,*ngelirik Hinata* Hinata… ayo bangun

Hibi: mari kita tinggalkan Naruto dan Hime-nya bermesraan,lebih baik kalian denger ocehan Hibi aja yah XD *emang ada yang mau denger*

oh ya buat kalian yang masih setia ngikutin alur cerita Hibi tapi gak ngeriview Hibi ucapin terima kasih banget

tanpa kalian yang ngebaca doank sama ngeriview doank *emang ada ya* atau yang keduanya terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya

Akhir kata

**Review Please ^^v**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
